


The New Flatmate

by lma88



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, flirting fist fight, timecanaryweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: - For the TimeCanaryWeek Roommate AU prompt. - Rip Hunter is the new professor of Medieval and Elizabethan Literature at Star City University and he's in need of a place to stay. Luckily, Sara Lance, the school's kickboxing instructor has been on the lookout for a new roommate. (Involves some cameos from Stein and Kendra)





	1. What Kind Of A Name Is Rip Hunter?

Rip Hunter arrived stateside on a redeye flight from London. He made his way to the little hotel room he'd be calling home for the next few days until he could find an apartment in the city. After a day or two of adjusting to the time difference, he headed to the university with his curriculum for the semester in hand. He figured perhaps he'd find information on a better living situation once he spoke with his new colleagues.

He entered the teacher's break hall. He walked passed everyone lounging and talking around couches and tables and made his way straight to the cupboards next to the microwave. A bland and nuked black tea would have to suffice. As he watched the cup spin in the microwave, a voice from behind turned him around.

"I've asked them to bring in a better variety of teas but alas..." The man smiled as he shook Rip's hand. "Professor Martin Stein, Astrophysics."

"Rip Hunter, History of Medieval and Elizabethan Literature." Rip took the tea out of the machine right before it went off.

"Interesting." Stein raised an eyebrow. "You know, I was a bit of a Shakespearian actor in my younger days."

"Were you?" Rip smiled. Stein had the sort of voice one would not be surprised to find in a classically trained actor. Clear, round tones and impeccable enunciation. Why it almost rivaled Rip's own proper British accent. Rip had spent a lot of his life trying to iron out the East Londoner in him.

They got on rather well and ended up talking for an hour over tea. Rip brought up his living situation. "I really don't want to start my school year grading exams on the makeshift desk I've fashioned out of the ironing board."

Stein thought it over. "I know one of our instructors is looking for a roommate. Though I'm not sure if she's your type."

"My type? I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I just need a flatmate." Rip replied with a chuckle.

"Name's Ms. Lance. You can find her in the gymnasium." Stein looked at his watch. "If you leave now I believe you can catch her between classes."

Rip walked down the gymnasium corridors and reached the room number Stein had given him. It had a large glass window where one could see inside. It was a kickboxing class. The woman at the head of the class pirouettes into a high roundhouse kick in one swift fluid motion. The students attempt the same in their own beginner-like fashion.

She drew the class to a close and the students flooded out of the room. Rip entered after the final student had left. Her chest heaving from the workout, she grabbed a water bottle and squeezed the water into her mouth. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lance, is it?" Rip nodded a hello as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" She smiled.

She was lean and rock solid. Her abs seemed carved out of stone, she gave Michelangelo's David a run for his money. But her smile was sweet, not as intimidating as one would expect. All freckles and dimples. And her eyes, a piercing sort of blue. To think Stein had assumed she wasn't Rip's type. Even so, he approached her in a matter of utmost professionalism.

'Dr. Rip Hunter." He extended his hand with a slight bow of the head. Sara shook it, a firm shake. Rip smiled. "A Professor Stein told me you were in search of a new flatmate."

"New in town?" She looked him over.

"Is it that obvious?" Rip replied with almost a smile.

Sara chuckled. "Well, Stine's right. I am looking for someone. Of course I'm going to have to run a quick background check to make sure you're not a murderer."

"Completely reasonable." Again, he almost smiled.

He never could manage to display his emotions. He probably seemed so rigid to her, Rip thought. Sara's face seemed filled with emotion, she was electrifying.

Sara was careful not to give away her apartment address right away. She instead gave an address to a coffee shop where they would meet the next day to talk. Rip arrived there first. He took a seat by the window and stared out as he drank his tea. It was beginning to rain. He quite liked his little corner. Perhaps, he thought, Sara would invite him here more often. It could be their spot. Rip shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. He's hardly met her and already he was fantasizing about cozy coffeeshop dates.

Sara entered and quickly shook off her raincoat. She ordered "The usual" and took a seat across from Rip. "Time to get to know each other a little better." She gives Rip a sly grim. "First question, what kind of a name is Rip Hunter."

"It's a perfectly normal name, thank you very much." Rip replied. He hid a smile behind his coffee mug.

"If you say so." She continued. "Is this your first time stateside?"

"No, actually." Rip replied. "Some years back, a good decade ago now, I sort of got lost in this search to find myself. Ended up living in Oklahoma for a year."

"How was that?" Sara asked.

"Made some friends, learned to ride a horse." Rip paused for a moment. "But I had to go back home in the end."

Sara twirled some sugar into her coffee. "And what brought you back home?"

Rip replied with his eyes looking down at his tea. "The most brilliant woman I've ever known."

Sara seems to sense the sudden shift in Rip's demeanor and changes her tone, she's softer now. "What brought you to Star City?"

"A fresh start." Rip turned to look out the window.

"Well then, I'll make sure to keep things fresh for ya." She winked, an attempt to bring Rip back around. It seemed to work, at least a little. He let out a small chuckle at least.


	2. Official Roommates

Rip arrived at the apartment, balancing boxes and a suitcase as he reached into his pocket for the keys. He entered and set his things down on the kitchen table.

He took a look around. "Ms. Lance?" Rip walked slowly towards the living room.

"Stairs to your right." Her voice came from what seemed to be above him.

Rip turned the corner and found a small winding staircase leading up to the ceiling. He went up the rickety, metal steps and found Sara on the roof practicing moves with a sword.

"You're early." She spoke without stopping her practice.

"Sorry, I..." Rip wasn't sure if he ought to approach or not. Her kenjutsu moves were more than a little intimidating. "I always fear running out of time so I'm always early."

Sara quickly puts her sword away and walks over to Rip, who hasn't moved far from the exit door to the roof. "Let me freshen up and I'll help you unpack." She gave him a hefty pat on the shoulder that shook him and went down the stairs

Rip spent an awkward 15 minutes sitting in the kitchen waiting. He fought the urge to peek around at everything. He knew the place was his now but it didn't feel like his yet. Sara returned in a silk robe, hair half wet. She yawned nonchalantly. "Alright, buddy. Here you go." She took one of his boxes and pointed lazily to a door on the left.

The room was a fairly comfortable size. It had been swept empty save for a bed and a small bookcase, which Rip examined. "I'll need something bigger." He said.

"Yeah, you've got like 4 boxes of books." She looked at the suitcase in Rip's hand. "Is that it, 4 boxes of books and a small suitcase big enough for maybe a second trench coat?"

"Yeah, I pretty much wear the same thing everyday." Rip shrugged. A golden bracelet sitting in the back of the bookshelf caught his eye. He picked it up. "Interesting, looks Egyptian." It had a golden hawk on it.

"It was Kendra's. She must have forgotten it." Sara took it out of Rip's hands and tried it on. It went up to her forearm. "She taught Egyptology before she found her soulmate. Now they're off being all lovey dovey in their own place and I'm left here all alone. Well..." She looked Rip over. "I guess you're here now."

Rip wasn't sure how to take that. He couldn't tell if she was sizing him up in a judging sort of way or if she was simply thinking. Even in a robe and slippers she looked strong and ready to pounce. He quickly shrugged off his nerves as best he could.

"Egyptology, interesting." He walked over to the bed. "I've been to Egypt on holiday a few times. I can speak a little Arabic."

"Never been to Egypt but I know a little Arabic. An old girlfriend of mine taught me a few things, Arabic being one of those things." Sara replied.

"Kendra was...?" Rip was cut off.

"No, Kendra's tragically straight." Sara smiled. "And you?" She asked. "Are you tragically straight?"

"Am I tragic? Definitely." Rip sat on his new bed, feeling more comfortable. "Am I straight?" He shrugged. "I've dabbled."

"Interesting." Sara nodded.

Rip feared he'd be pressed farther on the subject but Sara quickly moved onto the topic of whether he'd like chinese or pizza delivered.

After two pints of lo mein arrived, they sat down to eat with some beers. "To our first dinner as official roommates." They clinked bottles.

They kept talking and drinking all evening and into the night. About a six-pack and a half later they found themselves on the couch in comfortable sweats surrounded by pillows, talking like two kids at a sleepover. The topic of Sara's extensive repertoire of ninja moves was brought up. "Kendra wanted to learn so I started training her. She got quite good at it." Sara stood. "Let me teach you something."

Rip stood. "Be advised that I know a few moves myself."

"Oh, do you." Sara laughed.

"I know I don't look like much." Rip replied.

Sara began to bounce a little on the balls of her feet, her hands already up in fists in front of her hands. "Please, I could break you."

"Promises, promises." Rip smiled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, it's on." Sara went in for a jab with her right, which Rip quickly dodged. A second jab was dodged and Rip returned with a right hook to her side. Sara scoffed, "Alright, let's take this outside then."

Drunk as they were, they giggled their way up the stairs and haphazardly put on their protective gear. They stood on a large padded mat situated on the roof as they bobbed about circling one another, still chuckling. "What got you into martial arts?" Rip asked, dodging punches.

"I actually almost died." She landed a sidekick. "Twice."

"Twice?" Rip stretched his back, an attempt at alleviating where Sara had kicked him.

"Long story short, I wasn't going to let anything or anyone get the better of me again." Sara dodged two jabs and a cross. "What about you? What's a skinny little bookworm like you doing taking kickboxing courses?"

"I didn't really take classes. Just had to learn to defend myself from a young age." Rip throws an uppercut, making contact with Sara's chin.

Sara shakes it off. "Rough childhood?"

"I was in foster care most of my life. Spent a few years on the streets." Rip's left hook fails to make contact. "But I was smart, studied, made good grades. I got picked on a lot."

Sara lands a jab at Rip's stomach. "Bet they didn't pick on you for too long."

Rip winched. "I tried to avoid fights at school. I got into one of those prep schools my ninth year, scholarship. The bullies were less physical there. They mostly made fun of me for being poor."

"Kids suck." Sara's low kick threw Rip down on his back. She stood over him, took off her gloves and reached her hand down to help him up.

Rip laughed and took Sara's hand. "Well, this has been a very interesting ice breaking exercises."

"We should do this again sometime." Sara smiled.


End file.
